poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Adventure of the Jewel Kingdom
'''Adventure of the Jewel Kingdom '''is the twenty-first episode of the first season of Power Rangers Harmony Force. Plot With everything being peaceful, The Harmony Force Rangers team up with the Jewel Riders to find the 12 linkle stones until Morgana gets her revenge by joining Nightmare Moon. Harmony in the Jewel Kingdom One day at the Jewel Kingdom, The Jewel Riders were celebrating the Annual Ceremony of the 12 Linkle Stones. Suddenly, Sombra appeared out of nowhere causing mayhem. Nightmare Moon's goal Meanwhile at the Nightmare Lair, Nightmare Moon was working on a plan to get revenge on the Harmony Force Power Rangers. Spike's Dream Meanwhile at Canterlot High, Spike was outside daydreaming about what would it be like to be human. Soon, Loki came to see him. A Mission with the Jewel Riders Inside Canterlot High, Twilight and Sunset were doing some training with Rainbow and Applejack for a two-on-two tag battle. Until, Ransik was calling them on the screen communicators warning them about a mission that acquires some help from the Jewel Riders. Something Argent At the Secret Lab, Ransik was explaining to the girls about the Jewel Kingdom being in great danger. So, Twilight and the others set off to the Jewel Kingdom. Three kids, friends and ten fairies Appears/Meeting the Mystic Mother At the Jewel Kingdom, Twilight and her friends arrived just in time. Soon, They've met Yuri, Lili, Matt, Golias, Nessa, Bongo and the Ten Sprixie Princesses all along with the Mystic Mother. The Ultimate Quest Soon, Twilight and her friends spoke with the Mystic Mother about the quest they must complete. Their task was to find the twelve Linkle Stones, And Yuri, Lili, Matt, Golias, Nessa, Bongo and the ten Sprixie Princesses volunteered to help them as they set off on their quest. Spike's thoughts of Power Rangers On their journey, Spike was starting to think about what it's like being a Power Ranger. Nightmare Moon and Morgana makes a deal At Nightmare Moon's lair, Nightmare Moon was visited by Morgana, And she tells Morgana to defeat the Harmony Force Rangers and the Jewel Riders. The Linkle Stones revealed Back with Twilight and the others, They have found all twelve Linkle Stones. Suddenly, Morgana appeared from out of nowhere. Jewel Riders to the rescue Then, The Jewel Riders came just in time to the rescue. As they fought together, the Mermaid Princesses came as back up. New Members of Mermaid Princesses The Mermaid Princesses were very strong at fighting, They never gave up without a fight. Just then, Ransik was contacting Twilight as she anwsers, so until Mitsuki and Miho appears as the new mermaid princess team. Data Squad Rangers to the rescue/Battling Morgana/Sing with the 12 stones's powers While continuing their Battle, Help came from The Data Squad Rangers, Robbie Diaz, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer's future counterpart, Amy Rose, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Sticks the Badger, Xion, Emerl, Penny, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora, Rigby, Karone Hammond, Lucina, Serena, Marina, Kelly, Gmerl, Blaze the Cat, Robo Ruby, Robo Sapphire, RobotBoy and RobotGirl. As the fight goes on, Robbie asked Twilight to combined her morpher with his for Fusion Mode becoming Data Harmony Magic Ranger, Twilight agreed as they begin their fusion. Finally, The Data Harmony Magic Ranger defeated Morgana with enough power of the Linkle Stones. A Gift of the Gratitude/A letter from Takuto After the battle, The Jewel Kingdom were rejoiced. Then, There was a letter from Takuto. They're being summoned by the Mystic Mother who wishes to give her gratitude to them and read a letter from Takuto. Mystic Mother gives the world happiness/Spike becomes a human boy At the Throne Room, Mystic Mother gives her gratitude to the Harmony Force Rangers and turned Spike into a human boy. It was a dream come true for him. Robbie and his Team staying for a little vacation Later around Canterlot High, Robbie and his team decided to ask Twilight if they could stay for a little vacation. Finally, She agrees to have their company. Dean Cadance's baby shower The next day at the Crystal Prep Academy, everyone . Twilight's announcement for the godparents Getting Cadance to the Hospital Birth of Flurry Heart Trivia *Yuri, Lili, Matt, Golias, Nessa, Bongo and the ten Sprixie Princesses will make their appearance. *Robbie Diaz, Mordecai, Yoshi, Sunset Shimmer's future counterpart, Amy Rose, Atticus Akito, Zoe Batheart, Sticks the Badger, Xion, Emerl, Penny, Sonic the Hedgehog, Sora, Rigby, Karone Hammond, Lucina, Serena, Marina, Kelly, Gmerl, Blaze the Cat, Robo Ruby, Robo Sapphire, RobotBoy and RobotGirl will make their guest appearance. *The ten Sprixie Princesses give the jewel riders with the twelve linkle stones to find the two legendary magicians Precure. *Appearing in the shihouette there is Mitsuki Kouyama (as full moon) and Miho Shinohara (as Fancy Lala) the members of the Mermaid Princess Team. *Nightmare Moon tells Morgana will gets her revenge by the Jewel Riders and the new team with the harmony force rangers. *The Team will meet the Mystic Mother about the legend of the twelve linkle stones. *The two legendary magicians Precure with their five styles is viewed for the first time. *The Linkle stones used for the five gold plated ones to use to transform, use Attack and magic, And the seven silver plated ones to use magic. *Spike turns into his human boy form for the first time. *Mystic Mother will use her magic spell to make all the world and equestria within Happiness. *Princess Starla, Fallon and Tamara becomes the princesses of the jewel kingdom and given by the harmony force rangers with a thank you gift with the Pretty Cure Items, 81 Precards, 84 Glitter Charms, 12 Linkle stones and the 17 Dress-up keys. *Flurry Heart will make her very first appearance in the end of this episode. *Mitsuki saws a letter from Takuto and he like red in Colour and he got his suit the SPD Red Ranger costume, Meroko has the Mystic Force Pink ranger costume and Izumi has the Izumi has the Time Force Blue Ranger Ccostume too and they have their power ranger morphers and weapons give by Nadira. Transcript *Adventure of the Jewel Kingdom (Transcript) Category:Iamnater1225 Category:Power Rangers Harmony Force